


Comfort Me In Silence

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [24]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gansey is a good boyfriend, Post-Persephone's death, Vulnerable Blue Sargent, grieving Blue Sargent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Blue is grieving for Persephone.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Series: 31 Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Kudos: 8





	Comfort Me In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I know the timeline is screwed up on this. I don't have my book with me but I still thought it was a cute moment between Blue and Gansey.   
> It was inspired by this picture that I found on Pinterest. https://pin.it/4XuyC6T
> 
> twitte: @dust_writer

Persephone was gone. Blue was lost. Death had always been something Blue had been aware of, but never something that had directly affected her, until now. With Gansey, Blue’s curse, her mother disappearing, Gwenllian being discovered, finding out about Artemis. Blue had been having a time of it. It felt as though things would never stop coming for her. Blue rolled over in her bed to look at the time on her alarm clock. Two am. Sleep wasn’t coming. She got out of bed and went to the phone/sewing/cat room, picked up the phone and dialled one of the only numbers she knew by heart.   
“Jane?” Gansey answered immediately.   
“Hi,” she whispered, now unsure of her reason for calling, just knowing that she wanted him near.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice tense and concerned.   
“I need you, can you come?” on the other end of the phone, she heard Gansey getting up from his bed and the jangle of his keys as he snatched them up from the pool table. The slam of the door in Monmouth Manufacturing was followed by the sound of Gansey’s footsteps as he ran down the stairs.   
“I’ll be there in a minute.” Gansey promised as they hung up and he started the car.   
Blue waited for Gansey on the front step of 300 Fox Way. Her short hair was pulled back in a thousand clips and she wore a baggy t-shirt that made her look smaller than usual. Her feet were bare. Gansey strolled up the pathway with his car keys in hand. Blue stood when she saw him and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him for strength. Gansey wrapped his arms around her just as tight. They stood welded together for a while before Gansey suggested they go inside. Blue led him inside, still holding his hand for strength. Quietly, they made their way upstairs in the sleeping house and into Blue’s bedroom. Gansey took a seat on the floor and rested his back against the bed. Blue curled herself into his lap and cried quietly into his shoulder. Gansey said nothing, just held her close and dotted the occasional kiss on the top of her head. Eventually, the crying subsided and Blue fell into an uneasy sleep. Gently and slowly so he didn’t wake her, Gansey managed to move them both so they were laying on the floor. Blue’s head on Gansey’s chest and his arms securely around her.


End file.
